Technology Field
The present disclosure relates to an antenna. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to a patch antenna.
Description of Related Art
With advances in technology, antennas are widely used in various electronic devices, such as used in mobile phones or tablet computers.
In some applications, an antenna module may have multiple antennas (e.g., have three 2.4 GHz antennas and three 5 GHz antennas) arranged in a ring. In such applications, when these antennas are omni-directional, these antennas may interfere with each other, and the quality of the communication would be decreased.
Thus, a new antenna design is desired.